The Change
by memoiresofabimbo
Summary: The way the Harry Potter ended was a series of chances and lucky escapes. But what if one simple change could rewrite history? One very angry girl is the key, and Hermione must find a way back-but how?
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling  
>Summery: Hermione has to discover a way to go back and change the past, therefore changing the future. Pairings: Canon except HPOC.**

Hermione was desperate. Her world had ended 10 months, 3 days and 6 hours ago. Everything she ever loved was gone. She had ended her relationship with Ron 4 months ago because there was no chance of anything working out and she cared too much about him to see him tortured and killed because of her and vice versa he assured her. She had lost all contact with him a month ago. She was in hiding and last week, Kingsley sent a speaking patronus saying that all members of the Order of the Phoenix had to lose contact. There was too high a risk of being discovered. She was living in a bungalow in east London; she had Obliviated the owners into forgetting about their property and they bought another. So she lived there, and hurried out every day, scared that she would be caught by passing Vermin Control. She kept up a routine- the only thing keeping her sane, up at 6 am, breakfast by 6:30, washed up by 7. She listened to the radio which was always carefully tuned into OrderNewsformely _Potterwatch _for two hours. She ran out for food and she carefully made her way through town, picking her way about, in disguise. She was back home after that. She read books through the afternoon, and at 6 in the afternoon, she would sit in her makeshift office and she would plot a way- any way to get herself out of the mess she was in. This night, 1st March she had found her solution. It was so deliciously simple; she had no idea why she had not figured it out before.  
>What Hermione had been doing was piecing together what had happened that night. She had a simple formula in her head and on paper. She had the outcome on one side and now she needed to know the events that, added together would give her the correct answer. She had worked harder than she had ever worked before, calculating. She had realised, that if the events to have unfolded as they had, then there would have had to have had some sort of intervention. She was certain of it. Hermione was certain that Harry would not have walked into a trap, and she was sure that Dumbledore, for all his fault would have had a plan of action and wouldn't have let Harry go out unprepared. Harry must have realised that the chain of events that led up to the Battle of Hogwarts were doomed to failure. He would never have allowed the wizarding world to fall into the hands of Voldemort, he cared too much. Voldemort knew that if he killed Harry, the wizarding world would be his, he would have won. So it was impossible, in theory for Harry to have run into a battle he was destined to lose, as Lord Voldemort kept saying.<br>_"And the Potter boy, forever a hindrance, decided to run. After I caught him I attempted to kill him, it did not work. He decided to play dead, the Malfoy woman helped him. She was punished and severely. We brought him to the castle and he attempted to duel me. I beat him, being much more powerful than the boy."_ Voldemort's announcement directly after the battle.  
>She took a deep breath in. After months of work, she had a pretty good idea who had helped in his downfall. She had decided to take matters into her own hands, and chosen not to inform the Order. She knew that they would not allow her to fulfil her wishes; she knew they would tell her to move on, that it was not worth the risk. She knew better. As she reached the of her work, and knew the answer, she could see any more time spent working on it was pure procrastination. She remembered Harry's words about wasting time, and she knew this was just like breaking into the ministry. She had the image of the woman she would need to speak to. She took a deep breath and brought out the flask of Polyjuice Potion she had brewed. She looked at the long black hair, not at all dissimilar to the hair of Bellatrix Lestrange she had once added to Polyjuice Potion. She now knew for sure whose hair it was, not wanting to have a cat face (or tail) ever again, not only because it would be unattractive, but because she would be unable to seek any help from any healer due to her status as a wanted Mudblood and her strong ties to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore which was now punishable by death. She added the hair into the potion, and watched as the potion turned a dark, unfathomable, velvety green. She gagged as she swallowed the foul tasting mixture. She rose in height, and her hair grew and became dark and smooth. She was pretty and had a willowy figure. Her eyes were as bright and determined as ever. The light and happiness in them had not been seen for nearly three years. Hermione changed into black clothes, typical of the clothes the girl in the mirror would normally wear. Hermione gently fingered the dark mark proudly emblazoned on the flesh of her arm, trying to imagine the pain of having it put there.<br>She looked at the determined look on the girl's face. She knew where to go. She had to pay Eva Fitzpatrick's house a visit.

**A/N Please R&R. Will review your story (stories if I have time) if you review mine. Constructive criticism allowed no flames please.**


	2. A Surprise in Store

**Please R&R  
>Every Saturday I will update a chapter.<strong>

Hermione apparated far away from the high hedgerows to avoid detection. She brushed herself off, having landed in a stack of hay. There were no lights in the area, and there was no moon, which made Hermione shiver and no stars which she was used to, she had no idea whether it was natural or whether a spell had been cast to cloak the sky.  
>"Lumos" She hissed, and the tip of her wand burst with light at her side. She crossed over the field, to the hedgerow that guarded the large house. As she walked over she clutched her wand tightly in front of her, she looked quickly from side to side and darted towards the hedge.<br>She clearly said, "I await access to my home" In a bored, cold voice, but her body was shaking with fear and nerves, and she coughed anxiously.  
>A loud voice, Eva's, boomed out: "What house was I in, in Hogwarts?"<br>Hermione jumped, thinking the owner had returned, but settled when she remembered the hedge spoke. She exhaled loudly and said clearly "Gryffindor"  
>Without a pause, the questions continued, Hermione answered carefully until it asked "Who was my best friend at school?"<br>Hermione's voice broke as she answered "Her-Hermione Granger"  
>She winced, but the hedge didn't seem to notice. "Whilst I was in school, what was my dearest ambition?"<br>Hermione's eyes widened, It was the first time she was unable to answer a question. She knew the enchantment, it would give her 30 seconds to answer, then it would do something, she wasn't sure but it would probably kill her. Her brow sweated, she could feel the time ticking away. 20 seconds...19 seconds...18 seconds.  
><em>Think, Hermione, THINK. <em>She thought in her head. Oh, third year, we were discussing it, I think, yes.  
>"To be an author" She blurted out, and then cringed back, and closed her eyes. When nothing happened she opened her eyes slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked! The hedge had parted, revealing a long, winding, dark path ahead.<br>Hermione had only taken one step into the grounds when she heard a crack. She span around with her wand up. A spell, taking the shape of a twisted, shrunken face made of dark smoke. Hermione shot a spell at it and it dissolved. She blew a sigh of relief. Her heart was beating loudly; she carefully began to pick her way towards the house. Several spells attempted to hit her, but she was ready she didn't let her awareness slip at all. As she reached the door, she could feel many eyes on her. The door had magic, it was probing her brain for proof it was the owner. Hermione, an excellent Legimens was able to put up many layers of false thought to fool it. She extinguished the light from her wand and she could hear the lock of the door clicking faintly. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

Eva was prostrated before the Dark Lord; her long dark hair was covering her face.  
>"My Lord, I request that you do not send Lucius Malfoy off on this mission" She announced humbly.<br>Draco Malfoy was standing at the back of the dimly lit room. Lord Voldemort's snake-like eyes caught his for a second, then Draco cast his at the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. Narcissa put a hand on her wrist "Be quiet" She hissed in her ear. Bellatrix opened her mouth in anger to retort, but Lord Voldemort held his hand up for silence.  
>"Why do you ask for this favour?" He asked looking, not at her, but at Draco.<br>"Because I believe that Mr Malfoy is not as disposable as, say, the _newer _recruits." She replied simply  
>"The mission does not require any loss of life. I simply need a Death Eater to visit the rebel borders."<br>"My Lord. This mission is needed for a group who have simple powers, and whose ability will not be sorely missed. I believe this group; ex-snatchers would be better suited. It is a crude job to undertake."  
>He was deep in thought about her request.<br>"My lord as your adviser, this is my opinion and-"  
>"-Yes do as you wish. Inform Malfoy he is relieved of his duty." He said in a tone of boredom, he got off his chair, and swept out of the room.<br>As soon as he had left, Narcissa got out of her chair, three places from the recently vacated one.  
>"Thank you so much." She whispered to her, her eyes full of tears.<br>Eva nodded simply. She understood, visiting the rebels meant certain death. There were so many, they would kill intruders on sight. No other death eater who had gone on the mission had returned.  
>However, as Bellatrix pushed past her she grabbed her arm and dug her nails in. Eva winced in pain. Bellatrix leaned in and hissed "I know you're using your special power over the Dark Lord to get your way."<br>Eva pulled her arm out of her grasp. "I have no special power, this is the best thing to do" Without a second glance towards the seething Death Eater, walked out of the echoing hall. Bellatrix had been angry with Eva since she had replaced her as adviser to the Dark Lord. Of course, Bella hadn't been very good at being the advisor; she had led the army to their death, only a few had escaped with their life. Her desire for murder had led to her just killing rather than recruiting. When the Dark Lord had almost despaired, Eva had come up with a plan to show that she was an excellent advisor. He was happy with her work and she was hired. Bellatrix was annoyed to say the least.  
>"EVA" Shouted Draco from behind her, making her jump<br>"Oh, hello Draco" She said with a smile.  
>He took her hand then said "Oh, where's your ring?" With careful calm in his voice, although Eva could tell he was annoyed.<br>"It's in my pocket. I didn't think it was a good idea to show the Dark Lord we were engaged, as he might believe it impairs my judgement." She explained carefully not wanting to upset him. "I've got it in my pocket."  
>"Well, put it on then" Draco said impatiently. Eva got it out and put it on exaggerating her actions. She was getting sick of Draco's jealousness and possessiveness. He had proposed to her and she accepted him in the thought of what would be best for her in the long run. She sighed, she would just get used to it.<br>"Draco, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She reached up and kissed him.  
>She apparated away.<br>"Yeah, bye then." Said Draco quietly and turned to walk away. 

Eva got home. She answered all her set questions in a bored voice. All she could feel was the cold metal of the ring biting into her finger. She carefully disarmed all of the security spells in the grounds, and walked to the door. She allowed the sensor in the door to probe her thoughts and pushed open the door to the hall of her dark home. She cast a spell to light the lamps in the hall, and looked at her hand. The ring glinted happily at her. She sighed and took it off, put it in the box and cast it away on a nearby table. The truth be told, maybe she didn't love Draco as much as she was trying to convince herself she did. All she knew she had to care for him, she thought it was because she loved him, but perhaps not. She couldn't break the engagement off; they'd be a laughing stock. Maybe she would _learn _to love him; maybe it took time like everyone else. Yes, once they were married any cold feet would be washed away.  
>Lost in her thoughts, she pushed open her kitchen door. The door creaked and she stepped in, the room was in pitch black. As she turned to turn on the light, the room was suddenly washed in a dull glow. She span around, her heart beating fast looking back at her was an exact replica of herself. She screamed.<br>The girl opened her mouth "Eva, we need to talk"

**A/N Next chapter soon, I hope. **


End file.
